Philosopher's Stone
by Arina-chan
Summary: This is a story where Koenma finally realizes that he's in love with Botan when she goes on a trip with Youko and meets up with Ed and Al.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned this!

_**Philosopher's Stone**_

**_A Yu Yu Hakusho and _**

**_Full Metal Alchemist _**

**_Cross Over_**

_**Chapter One**_

"Okay, team," a blue haired girl started. "There's something strange going on in Kyoto. They've been... activities

going on there that started last year. We don't exactly... know what we're getting you into."

"That's great, Botan," a short black haired man with gravity defying hair, remarked. "We may very well be

walking into a trap!"

"No, Hiei," botan replied. "We've been watching them for a long time."

"Who do you mean when you say 'them'?" a long red haired boy joined in the conversation.

"An alchemist. And his brother.One is known as Edward Elrick or the Full Metal Alchemist. He lost an arm

and a leg trying to bring back his mother. His brother lost his body while trying to bring back his mother as well.

His name is Alphonse Elrick. He now wanders around with his brother in a metal suit of armor. Some say they cause

trouble. Others say they bring hapiness. Anyway, you need to go investigate,"Botan hastily replied, looking worried.

"Do we need to know of any dangers?" Hiei asked, seeing her look.

"He's very powerful,Hiei,Kurama. If he thinks you know anything about the Philosopher's Stone-" Botan cut

herself short.

"What's the Philosopher's Stone?"

A tall silver haired man now stood where Kurama had just a second ago. He had long silver hair, fox ears, a fox

tail, and a slender body. All in all he's the perfect man/demon.

"Is it a jewel?" the man asked.

Botan grew worried. She wasn't supposed to tell them about the stone, but this man could kill her in the blink

of an eye. So she decided to tell them as little as possible.

"Well...sort of,"she replied, softly.

"Does it have any powers?"The man asked once again.

"Well if I told you to watch after it, it must have some type of power, Youko," Botan replied, stobbornly. She

knew where this was going.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?I haven't gone treasure hunting in a long time! Oh, and by the way, Suichi

isn't coming back for quite a while." He smirked at Botan. She smiled nervously back.

"Your coming ,too," he said, happily.

"What? Why? I don't come on missions. I just give you guys advice and-" Botan was cut short by the tall fox

hanyou. She was none the less suprised by what he had said.

"Exactly. You can come with me to give me advice. The rest of the team needs a break. So it's only us that'll be

going. Besides, it's about time you do your share of the traveling," Youko said triumphantly. He thought he won the fight.

"But I do travel a lot. I travel from Spirt World to-"Botan started.

"But that's from Spirit World to here. That's usually all you do. You don't travel with us for all of our whole missions.

Besides, your going.I don't care how much you complain. Your going." He said that so triumphantly and so sweetly she

couldn't refuse.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma (who had joined us...who knows when) were whatching them and someone had

cooked a bowl of popcorn so they were eating it. They love watching Botan lose an argument.

"Okay,then. It's settled. They," he pointed to the gang," will take a break. And you and I will find that Philosopher's

Stone!" Youko said, almost like a kid.

"You told him!Botan!" Koenma yelled as Youko walked,no bounced out of the room.

"I'm so sorry! I slipped! Besides, I'm getting my punishment from going with him...," she said softly, looking at the floor. She hated it when he got mad at her.

After Youko was gone, Koenma pulled her closer by grabbing her waist. He then embraced her. She wasn't struggling because she was taken by suprise by the way he grabbed her. He had never done this before.

"Don't let him get near it, okay?" Koenma said that in such a sweet tone that Botan had never heard him talk in before.

He sounded so innocent..._like he's in love._ She thought that last part and started wondering. Even after he let her go.

"Yes, sir," Botan said in a voice of confused hyperness.

_Could it be that he's in love with me? No. If he was he would have told me sooner, right? I'll ask him when I get back...If I get back..._


	2. Begging

Disclaimer: Wish I owned this!

_**Chapter two- Begging**_

_Wonder what Wennifred is doing right now. When I get back, I buy her all the things she wants. Maybe she'll even come with us..._

"Whatcha doing? Ed? Ed! SHORTY!" a blonde haired girl yelled to Ed who had been daydreaming about her.

"I AM NOT SHORT, WENNIFRED!" Ed yelled as a man in a suit of armor held him back. "Let me go, Al. I'm not going to hurt Wenn. Why would I do that?" Ed asked the armored man, calmly.

"Because she called you short," he said calmly.

As we go into the backround, Wennifred was laughing hysterically.She calmly got up off the floor. "Guess what, Ed. I'm coming with you!" she said happily. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

Ed jaw dropped. Then he turned away and blushed. Al saw that. He was containing his laughter. Wennifred just glared at them.

"What? What's wrong? Ed? Al? Are you crying? Can I come with you? I mean if you don't want me to come-"

With that Ed imediatly turned around, the blush gone. "No. Of course we want you to stay. We were just a little- And how'd you find us anyway?" Ed asked curiously.

"Metal detecter. You two have a lot of metal."

Ed and Al anime dropped. "Knew you were gonna say that," they both said in unison.

"So...whatcha looking for?" Wennifred asked. She was going so she had to know.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"What does it do?"

"It will restore our bodies back to the way they were."

Wennifred gasped. "Where's it located?" she asked, excitedly. She wanted to see what Ed would look like with a normal body. Al, too.

"That's what were trying to figure out," Al said. "We have a lead in Germany, and that's where were going next."

"Okay then. What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Wennifred said cheerfully with a smile._ I can't wait! I haven't seen Ed or Al for so long and now here I am helping them! This'll be so fun!_


End file.
